Sam Pucket no llora
by Tete93
Summary: Pequeño punto de vista de Sam, luego de que ve a Freddie y a Carly bailando juntos en ISpeed Date. DRABBLE. Pre-Seddie.


Mi primer fic de ICarly, bueno no, ya había escrito un Crossover con Big Time Rush, pero este es mi primer fic totalmente de ICarly.

Drabble

**Palabras:** 799

**Pareja:** Seddie ¿Acaso existe otra? IMPLICITO.

**Disclaimer:** A menos que alguien haya muerto y me haya nombrado dueña de Nickelodeon, ICarly no me pertenece.

**Sam Pucket no llora**

Si tuviera que escoger el día más raro de mi vida hasta el momento, sin duda escogería este. Por un lado, Gibby tenía una novia, eso de por sí ya era bastante anormal, pero además la chica era sexy, eso ya rayaba en lo inverosímil. Por otro lado, estaba "ese suceso". Ese real y totalmente extraño momento en cuanto llegué y vi a Carly bailando abrazada de Freddie. Lo extraño no era solo que Carly por fin parecía no haberle dado calabaza a Freddie como llegaba haciendo desde que lo conoce, no, lo verdaderamente extraño de la situación no estaba en ninguno de los dos chicos bailando en los licuados locos, lo extraño estaba un poco más cerca, específicamente la sensación de un nudo en mi garganta y el vuelco que dio la boca de mi estómago.

No sabía porque, pero cuando llegué y los vi en ese plan me sentí decididamente mal, podría ser que incluso peor que cuando perdí mi suscripción al club del tocino. No podía verlos tan juntos, me causaba náuseas y un deseo incontrolable de apartar la mirada, y como jamás he tenido una vena masoquista lo hice, cerré la puerta de vidrio y me marché. Y ahora estaba aquí sentada patéticamente en el sofá de mi casa, sin saber ni siquiera porqué me sentía tan mal.

Cerré los ojos durante un momento y se me vino de nuevo la imagen de ellos dos, sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que sacar la imagen de ahí, repentinamente vi de nuevo la imagen, pero en lugar de estar bailando Freddie y Carly, yo lo hacía con él. Listo, oficialmente había perdido la cabeza, porque estaba segura que lo último que quería en este mundo era bailar con Freddie. No lo odiaba como pretendía, pero era un nerd sin remedio, un matado y un ñoño de lo peor, la diversión y él eran opuestos perfectos, no era alguien con quien me gustaría bailar, de eso estaba segura.

Pero la imagen no dejaba de repetirse en mi mente, tal vez era la falta de sueño, no había dormido bien estos días porque por las noches mamá no dejaba de gritarle al gato que era un mantenido. Tenía ganas de ahorcar a alguien pronto, de patear algo, no sé, lo que sea, para sacarme la rabia que me había causado la escena. Lo peor, es que mi rabia no estaba dirigida a nadie en particular, es más fácil manejar la rabia cuando hay alguien a quien querer partirle la cara, pero en este no era el caso, ¿Con quién se supone que me iba a enojar? ¿Freddie? No, a él siempre le había gustado Carly, no debería sorprenderme que haya deseado bailar con ella. Entonces ¿Carly? Jamás, si de algo estaba segura es que jamás me podía sentir rabia contra Carly, me enfadaba con ella a veces, lo admito, pero nunca había sentido, y jamás sentiría rabia contra Carly, es mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana (mucho más de lo que Melanie lo era), uno se puede enfadar, pero jamás sentir rabia contra tu hermana.

Y la imagen vuelve de nuevo a mi mente, y no comprendo porque me afecta tanto, porque me hace sentir un nudo en la garganta y uno aún mayor en el estómago, porque siento que me hundo lentamente en un vacío, porque me siento sola y patética, porque mi cerebro no dejaba de reemplazar a Carly conmigo cuando la vi bailando con Freddie. La única explicación medianamente lógica es que yo tuviera fiebre y aun no me daba cuenta y por eso estaba delirando, claro algún cursi diría que también está la explicación de que yo sintiera algo por Freddie, pero al babosos que se atreviera a decir eso, yo le haría calzón chino colgándolo del asta de la bandera, porque es imposible que yo sienta algo por Freddie Benson, nuestro productor tontico, digo técnico.

Y mientras me acomodo en el sofá, siento una gota caliente correrse en mi mejilla derecha, no la toco, no la seco, no hago nada, y prefiero pensar que la calefacción tiene fugas y cae agua caliente del techo, porque no puede ser una lagrima, yo no lloro, puedo decir con orgullo que Sam Pucket jamás ha derramado una lagrima, y menos por un chico, y mucho menos por el idiota que es nuestro productor técnico, eso sería digno de ciencia ficción o de un universo alterno.

Y hago una nota mental de decirle a mi madre que le diga a ese plomero con el que sale que revise los tubos de la calefacción, porque ya he sentido otra gota en la otra mejilla, y luego de nuevo en la derecha, y comienzan a ser molestas, porque dan la impresión de que estoy llorando y como dije, Sam Pucket no llora.

**FIN**

Si dejan Review: Les mando una dotación de por vida de marquesote (no sé si lo comen en otros países, pero aquí en Nicaragua es un dulce hecho de pan y lustre y es delicioso)

Besos

Tete


End file.
